Something Deep Inside
by Majors Darlin
Summary: AU. This story happens during and after Chosen. It skips a lot of that episode though. This is mainly about the groups relationships. It will have supernatural elements though. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Joss Whedon, ME, et al own the characters and some of the quotes, I just like to play with them. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to everyone who worked on the show. And thanks to all of you who read this fanfic. Please review and send comments to me letting me know if I did a good job. Songs and thoughts are in _italics. _Anything written inside a set of apostrophes' is Spike and Buffy saying things to each other through the claim.

This fanfic is set during and after "Chosen." It goes off canon quite a bit. Buffy knows that whoever wears the amulet will die. She meets up with Angel and tells him that she loves Spike. He asks her who she wants to wear amulet. She tells him she's not ready to lose Spike. With tears in her eyes she asks Angel if he will wear it. He tells her that he had been planning on wearing it. Especially if she wanted Spike. He hands her the Gem of Amara for Spike to wear. She kisses him goodbye on the cheek and tells him that she loves him and always will but she is in love with Spike. She walks through Sunnydale by herself just thinking about everything. For once there's no activity whatsoever at night. Also in this fic, Tara is alive and she is still with Willow who has her magick addiction under control, Anya and Xander did get married and she's pregnant, Joyce didn't die, she and Giles are engaged and she is pregnant as well. Anya and Joyce have taken all the stragglers out of town and are waiting in LA with the rest of the LA Scoobies for the Potentials, the Scoobies, and the rest of their ragtag army which includes Lorne from Angel's gang.

Chapter One

Buffy walks down to the basement after having met up with Angel and asking him to wear the amulet. She sits down on the bed and curls up beside Spike, both leaning against the wall. She puts her head on his chest and tries to say something but the only thing she manages to get out before starting to cry is, "Spike."

"What is it, love?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if the amulet doesn't work like it's supposed to? Or if you die? Or if I die again? What about Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, Giles, Andrew, and Faith? Robin and the Potentials, too? What if we lose? Even if everything goes according to plan, one person will still have to die. If the amulet works and our plans all work out perfectly, Angel will still have to sacrifice himself and Sunnydale will be completely gone. It'll just be a huge crater."

"Love, you can't worry about the what ifs. That's all that they are. And The First will use any small amount of doubt that it can get to destroy you. Bloody hell, I'm sad Peaches will have to sacrifice himself. I may hate him, but he's family. He's taught me a lot of things over the years. As for the others dying, you know that people who die here don't always stay dead. Sunnydale will never be truly destroyed. We can come and visit it if we want to or need to."

While Spike is telling her all of this, she is wearing the ring he gave her when they were engaged and twirling it around her finger. They're just sitting there holding each other when Spike notices what she's doing. He asks her why she didn't get rid of it and she tells him she just couldn't let it go.

They sit for a little while not talking just holding on to each other. They start to kiss softly at first then adding on pressure. They make love with Spike taking Buffy right to the edge and then pulling her back right before she lets go. They continue doing that for a few hours. Buffy asks Spike to claim her and he asks if she's sure and she nods. He asks her to claim him as well and she agrees. They bite each other on the neck. This sends them into the best, most earth-shattering, mind-blowing orgasms ever. Spike growls, "Mine." Buffy replies, "Yours, Spike forever. And you're mine." They hold each other for a few minutes. Buffy starts kissing Spike's chest and he starts to purr, which sends tremors throughout her body moving from her lips to her core. Spike can smell her arousal and pulls her to him. They take it slow enjoying it while it lasts. After four or five more orgasms they decide to just cuddle.

A little bit later, Buffy is rubbing Spike's arms, shoulders, back, and playing with his hair, and Spike is rubbing her back, kissing her face, and running his fingers through her hair, when someone knocks on the door. They pull the blankets up to cover themselves and Buffy yells for them to come in. Faith and Dawn come down the stairs. Faith tells Buffy that it's almost time and Dawn hands them some food. She says, "I kinda figured you would be down here when I saw you weren't in your bed."

Dawn asks Spike if she can talk to him for a minute and they move to the other side of the basement. Dawn tells Spike that she has forgiven him and ask him if he plans to stay with her and Buffy this time. He tells her that wherever they go, he's gonna be with them no matter what.

While Dawn and Spike are talking, Faith notices Buffy's bite mark and says, "B, what the hell is that on your neck?" Buffy points to the bite mark and asks, "This?" Faith nods and Buffy says, "it's a claim mark. It means-" Faith interrupts her and says, "yeah I know what it means. Are you happy?" Buffy says, "I'm happier than I've ever been." Faith tells her with a big grin on her face, "congratulations, B. Good luck explaining it to the others." Buffy stiffens up and says "oh no, what am I gonna do? Some of them are bound to notice it." Faith calms her down and says "one word, B. Foundation. We'll cover it up for today. And I assume tomorrow, you're gonna tell everyone." Buffy nods. "I thought so." Spike and Dawn join them and Dawn asks them what they were talking about. They both reply, "Slayer stuff."

Before Dawn goes, she notices the bite marks on Buffy and Spike and asks them what happened. They tell her that they've claimed each other and explain what that means. Dawn gets all excited and asks them what they're gonna tell the others. Buffy says, "We haven't actually talked about that yet." Dawn says, "I'll let you two newlyweds talk and just go back upstairs."

After Dawn leaves Spike says, "That's what you two were talking about when the Bit and I walked back over, wasn't it?" Buffy just nods. "Love, demons will still be able to tell, even if they can't see it." Buffy starts asking him, "Will Anya be able to tell? What about Angel, Tara, Willow, Giles? And would you care to explain how demons will be able to tell without seeing it?" Spike starts laughing, and manages to get, "Angel will be able to smell it. The Watcher won't know. Not sure about Red and Glinda. They'll probably be able to sense something. Anya probably will too. Do you think they would tell the others?" Buffy thinks for a few seconds and says, "I don't think they would tell the others without talking to us first. Oh no, what about your bite mark? I don't think we have make-up pale enough to cover yours up." Spike shakes his head and says, "Pet, do you really think they'll bother asking about mine?" Buffy shakes her head and says, "Probably not. At least not for today and anyway tomorrow after we're outta here, we're gonna tell them. So no worries, right?" Spike pulls her close and murmurs into her hair, "Right. And if they do ask, we'll tell them that it's nothing they need to be worried about right now. Oh yeah Angel gave me the Gem of Amara to give to you to keep you safe." She hands him the ring. They finish their breakfast without interruption and go upstairs. Everyone turns and stares at them when they enter the kitchen. "Hey guys, everybody sleep ok?" Buffy says nonchalantly. Everyone murmurs "mmm," and goes back to eating their breakfast. Everyone finishes up and gets ready to move out.

A/N: I'm gonna try to post chapter two later today. Reviews are my addiction, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, ME, et al own the characters and some of the quotes, I just like to play with them. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to everyone who worked on the show. And thanks to all of you who read this fanfic. Please review and send comments to me letting me know if I did a good job.

Chapter Two

They head to the school. Willow and Tara prepare to carry out the ritual. Everybody gets into their positions. Giles, Robin, Dawn, Xander, Andrew, Lorne, and Kennedy separate from the group into their groups. Buffy, Faith, Spike, and Angel lead the way to the basement. Willow and Tara are able to finish the spell and hand the ax off to Kennedy before the vamps and demons see them. Kennedy runs the ax down to Buffy. With a rebel yell, the battle begins. Everything is going according to plan when the First shows up. Buffy and Spike battle the First for a few minutes until the amulet starts to glow and sends out a bright beam of light. The light hit's the First who falls down and burns into dust. At this point most of the members of the Slayers' army are running out of the school. Buffy and Spike run out of the basement and get out of the school just in time to get onto the bus before it leaves the parking lot. They make it out of Sunnydale just before it collapses. The Scoobies get out of the bus for a moment to mourn the loss of Sunnydale. They then pile back into the bus and head to LA.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to go ahead and get the chapter out. And if I didn't stop here the chapter would be too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the bus finally pulled up to The Hyperion, everyone decided to get some rest and some food. Once everyone had gotten some food into their bellies, they had to figure out sleeping arrangements. When Buffy and Spike reached their room they started talking about the future. All of a sudden Buffy got up and ran to the bathroom. Spike was up in a flash and got to the bathroom in time to hold her hair back. After she finished and could breath normally, Spike asked, "love are you gonna be okay for a minute or two while I go get the Watcher?"

"Sure." As soon as she got that out she passed out.

"Giles! Red! Glinda! Someone!"

After a minute Giles, Willow, Tara, Joyce, and Dawn came running into the bathroom.

Joyce opened her mouth but couldn't get any words out. Dawn was the first one to speak. "Spike, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. We were talking and all of a sudden she's running through the room towards the bathroom, I barely had enough time to get to her before she pu¾"

"Ewwww, Spike can you not describe it?"

"Sorry Nibblet. Anyway, I waited a few minutes until she seemed ok enough to talk, and I asked her if she'd be ok for a minute until I could get one of you, and she said sure and then just passed out before I could even move."

"Ugh, someone wanna tell me what's going on? 'cause I feel horrible."

"You're awake. Oh thank god. Baby can you stand up or do I need to carry you?"

"Can you carry me? I really don't feel like moving."

"Sure." Turning to the others, he asked "Can one of you get her a washcloth? She's not burnin' up and she's not cold, but it might help. I hope."

Joyce goes and gets one. She comes back ands starts to tell Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Giles that she and Spike have it covered, but Buffy stops her.

"Mommy, can Dawnie stay?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Big sis, are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I just felt really sick to my stomach, but not anymore. Just really, really tired. Hey Dawnie, remember that song we used to sing together if one of us was sick or scared?"

"Of course I do."

"How about we sing that for Mom and Spike?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

_When you're scared,_

_Or when you feel like you're all alone, _

_Remember that I'll always love you, _

_And I'll be there for you. _

_I'll never leave you, _

_Always with you. _

_I'll never hate you, _

_Always love you._

_Forever and for always, you're in my heart._

_My sister, my best friend, for all time._

"Wow. Did you two make that one up?"

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

"I remember hearing you two singing it sometimes but I never caught the words. It's really beautiful, you two."

"Sweetie, are you crying?"

"No. I just… Oh who am I kidding? Yes I am crying. I'm just so happy. I admit it. The Big Bad can cry. Are you ladies happy now? Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, all of 'em tried to find some way, any way, to make me cry, but they never could. I didn't think I could ever cry again after I was turned, but somehow you Summers' women, can make me cry even if they are tears of happiness."

"Awww. Buff, I think this calls for a celebration. What do you think?"

"I agree. But not right now. Wait a second, this isn't the first time I made Spike cry from happiness, is it?"

"No. But it's the first time Nibblet's made me cry from happiness."

Lorne comes in and says, "Hello, ladies. Spike. I couldn't help but overhear you two young ladies singing and thought I'd see what was going on. Do any of you want me to read your auras for you? I just need you to sing a song."

"Buffy, let's do the song one more time."

"Ok. Lorne, can you read both of auras?"

"Sure sweetcakes. Spike, do you want me to read your aura too? I could probably read yours without you singing since you and Miss Buffy claimed each other as mates."

"Why not."

_When you're scared,_

_Or when you feel like you're all alone, _

_Remember that I'll always love you, _

_And I'll be there for you. _

_I'll never leave you, _

_Always with you. _

_I'll never hate you, _

_Always love you._

_Forever and for always, you're in my heart._

_My sister, my best friend, for all time._

"Well, well, well. This is truly extraordinary. Dawnie, you're really happy for these two newlyweds, aren't you?"

"Lorne, what do you mean they're newlyweds?"

"Uh momma, me and Spike claimed each other. It's basically like marriage. But we can't get divorced. That's one of the differences. Do you wanna know about the other stuff or are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie. You can tell me more tomorrow. Are you ok with me going to bed? I'm exhausted."

"Go ahead momma. I'll be fine. I've got my sis and my mate to take care of me."

"Night mommy."

"Night, Mrs. Summers."

"Good night. All of you, get some sleep."

"Lorne, what about me and Spike?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Absolutely." They both exclaim at the same time. Then they just look at each other and start laughing.

"Ok. Congratulations to all of you. Spike, Buffy you two are gonna be parents. Dawnie, good luck being an aunt."

"Are you sure, Lorne?" _Please let him be right. Please, please, please. I really wanna be carrying Spike's child._

"Absolutely, sweet cheeks."

"Spike are you ok? You haven't said a word and it's pretty hard to get you to shut up."

"I…I'm gonna…I'm gonna be a father. Oh god. I hope I don't screw this up like I usually do."

"Spike. It's gonna be ok." 'After they leave how about we have a little bit of fun? What do you say?'

'Sure. I can't believe we're gonna be parents.'

'I know. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around it. Do you wanna see if you can find us some chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries or cherries?'

'I'm kinda glad I'm wearing jeans, pet. Wouldn't want Nibblet to see too much. It's bloody painful, but I'd rather deal with the pain than have the Bit and Lorne see what you're doing to me, luv.'

'I'm sorry I'm torturing baby. I'll make it up to you I promise. We just hafta wait a little bit longer."

"Hey you two lovebirds, care to rejoin the world around you?"

"What? Oh sorry, sis."

"It's ok. You two were talking to each other through the claim, right?"

"Yeah, Nibblet."

"I'm kinda glad 'cause I have a feeling that I don't wanna know what you two were thinking. Considering the looks that were on your faces, I have a feeling that your thoughts would've scarred me for life."

"Probably so, Bit."

"Spike, don't encourage her. Sheesh what am I gonna do with you two?"

"Sorry to interrupt this little family squabble, but I will see you three later. Night."

"Night Lorne. Thanks for reading our auras."

"No problemo Dawnie. Anytime you want me to read your aura, all you hafta do is ask and sing for me."

"Buff, is there anything I can get you two before I go to bed?"

"Yeah can you stay with me while Spike gets us some food?"

"Sure thing, big sis."

"I'll be back in a few minutes ladies."

Dawn and Buffy sit and chat about the future. Buffy asks Dawn who she's gonna stay with. Dawn asks if that's an invitation for her to stay with the Spike and her. Buffy says she'll have to talk to Spike about it, but he should be fine with it. The one condition Buffy has is that Dawn will have to finish school. Dawn agrees to that. She also tells Buffy that if Spike's ok with her staying with them, then she's gonna stay with the two of them. Buffy tells her they will also have to check with mom and Giles. She's telling Dawn this when Spike comes back in. Dawn tells the two of them to try to keep it down since the walls aren't soundproof, and then good night.

As soon as Dawn closed the door, the two lovers started their dance once again. They unbuttoned each others pants and Buffy slid herself onto Spike's cock, taking him all the way in. They started off slow and gentle, but became more and more frenetic the closer they came to the edge. Spike nibbled on the spot behind Buffy's ear, while she licked his claim mark until both of them screamed each other's name. Dawn banged on the wall and yelled at them to keep it down and they jumped apart like they had both been hit with tazers. They moved closer until they were cuddling. They lay there just holding each other for a few minutes not saying anything until Spike pulled Buffy on top of him.

'Cor, Buffy, you are so beautiful. My golden goddess. I love you.'

'Spike I love you too. I will never get tired of saying those words. I love you. I love you. I love you with my heart, with my soul, with everything that I am. I love you so much. This is perfect. Us being together makes me feel like I'm finally home, complete, and whole. You're so beautiful. Sexy. Caring. And all mine. Never gonna let you go. Don't wanna ever have to stop touching you. When we weren't together, it felt like a huge part of me was dead. Even when I could touch you it still felt like I was dying. It's only intensified since we claimed each other. I know that it's a side effect of the claim but before we claimed each other it was still like living in hell 'cause I couldn't touch you. Couldn't even tell you that I loved you. I was too scared to at that point. I've loved you ever since you helped me defeat Angelus and Acathla. I was attracted to you from the minute I saw. Even after I found out you were a vampire I couldn't help it. You had gotten too far under my skin by that point. I hated you, but I wanted you. Then it wasn't just hate anymore it love and hate. And then love and annoyance, then just love and fear. I was scared that I'd get hurt if I let myself love you.'

'Buffy, I love you so much. I promise I'm never gonna leave you or the new addition to our strange and rapidly growing family. Never. Nothing is gonna make me leave you. I love you so bloody much that it hurts to even think about being away from you for even a few seconds. Never gonna leave you, pet. You're my love, my life, my sunshine, my golden goddess, my everything.'

Spike begins to nuzzle Buffy's neck nibbling, licking and sucking at the bite mark, knowing that it drives her crazy when he does that. She rolls over so that they're on their sides. She starts to unbutton his shirt, kissing him and running her hands all over him occasionally stopping to massage his tense muscles. She's licking, sucking, and nibbling on his lower lip knowing that it turns him. They're both groaning and rubbing against each other trying to relieve some of the torture.

Buffy murmurs "you have too many clothes on. I need to feel your skin on mine."

"I'm not the only one with too much clothing on, baby." Spike manages to get out before he starts ripping off all of her clothes while she's doing the same to his clothes. They both think 'really glad neither one of us has shoes on' at the same time. When they're finally totally naked, Spike positions himself at her entrance. He starts to slid into her inch by agonizing inch. Both of them are breathing heavily. Buffy out of necessity and Spike out of habit.

"So wet, so hot for me…so tight…god I love you Buffy."

"You're so big…stretching me…to my limit every time… Filling me completely. Oh oh oh baby right there. That feels so good."

Spike starts nibbling and sucking on her nipple letting his demon come out and licking her with his tongue knowing that this will drive her to the edge.

"Oh god, Spike bite me baby…please…I need to come…oh baby…please!"

Spike let his fangs come out and bit her claim mark. After one sip they both came with the most earth-shattering, mind-blowing, amazing orgasm either of them had ever had screaming each others names. Spike kept on rocking his hips bringing both of them to another spectacular orgasm. Spike suddenly remembers the whipped cream and the other supplies having dropped them by the door when he came in. He groans, "I left the supplies over by the door. I have to get up to get them."

"If you're gonna get them, you better hurry 'cause I don't want to stop touching you but I really wanna use that whipped cream. And I have a surprise for you if you got those cherries."

"I got the cherries and strawberries. Take your pick. I also grabbed some champagne."

"Yay! I want the cherries first."

"You bounced back fast. Even faster than normal."

"You're right. Maybe it's a side effect of the claim?"

Buffy ran her fingernails down his chest leaving red marks behind. When Spike opened his mouth Buffy captured his lips. When he finally pulled his mouth away, he could barely say anything.

"I don't know for sure, but I'd say that you're probably right. I've never been with a human before, much less a slayer who has claimed me as her mate and has let me claim her as my mate. Bloody hell, luv, would you stop doing that for one bloody minute…you're making it hard…for me to talk…oh god don't stop, luv. Please don't stop."

"What do you want me to do? Do you like it when I rake my nails across your chest almost making you bleed? Or when I suck your nipples and bite them and run my tongue across it making it as hard as a diamond?"

"All of it, luv. Oh god luv, please don't stop."

"I won't." Buffy kept on licking, sucking, kissing, and scratching until he nearly passed out from pure pleasure.

Spike took advantage of her stopping to kiss his way down to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and twisted it, bit it, wrapped his tongue around it, licked it, and sucked on it until she could barely hold herself back. They both bit down on the claim marks at the same time sending them into the abyss. They held onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

"I love you so much, sweetie. I love this. Us sounds right doesn't it? We fit. We make sense. At least in our own weird Sunnyhell way."

"Yes we do, luv. I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"You definitely are. In more ways than one." Buffy said with that smirk of hers that always managed to make him hard.

"Bloody hell, luv the things you do to me without even touching me are amazing. You can unravel me with just the slightest touch. No one has ever made me feel this way. Love you, darling."

Buffy started nibbling the spot behind his ear when he said darling, murmuring how much she loved it when he called her darling, luv, pet, etc. and how much she loved everything about him. Like his eyes, his mouth, his tongue, his fangs, his lips, his entire body, his heart, his tenderness, his spark, his toughness, his wittiness, his smarts, and his poems. When she had nibbled her way down his neck to his claim mark, she bit him and sent him into the abyss. When he came down from the high he bit her and sent her flying into the abyss.

"You're so bloody amazing, love. And you're all mine. Let me make love to you." Buffy just nodded. Spike grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and started to drizzle it all over body going up and down. Then he squirted some into his left hand and rubbed his fingertips into it. He ran his fingers along her outer lips and along her clit. He then licked the rest of the chocolate off of his hands and ran his tongue along her slit and then stuck it into her core. "Luv, you're so tight, so hot, so wet. And it's all for me. Every time feels like I'm going into a virgin 'cause you're just that tight. God you're so tight. So, so tight. Love your tight, wet, hot cunt. So wonderful, so beautiful, and all mine. I still can't bloody believe that you're all mine. Forever. Cor, love you are so beautiful. I just wanna stare at you all the time." Having been sitting still for so long with him buried all the way into her, Buffy started grinding her hips into his trying to bring both of them to edge.

"Spike please baby I need to come. You're killing me here. I need you to move and not stay still. I need you, want you, love you. Please baby, let me come. I'm burning up inside."

Spike grounded into her bringing both of them to the edge. Right as they were about to come, they bit each other's claim marks sending them over the edge to an orgasm that kept on going. Both were seeing stars.

"I think that we just broke our record for how many orgasms we could achieve in an two hours."

"I think you're right. That was what? Five? Six? Last time I think it was five. So we either just tied or just broke our own record."

"That was definitely six this time. I think you're right. I'm pretty sure our previous record was five."

"Which means we broke our record."

"Indeed we did, pet."

'Do you want me to go ahead and show you that new trick with the cherries now or later?'

'Later pet. For once I'm too tired to do anything except sleep and hold you.'

'Wow. A master vampire is too tired to do much at all because of me. A slayer. The oldest living slayer has made the most legendary master vampire exhausted. I didn't think it was possible but apparently I was wrong.'

'No big surprise there.'

'Don't even go there. I'm right about a lot of things. You can be a big jerk sometimes.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You know that, right luv?' _please say yes. Please, please, please say yes._

'I can hear your thoughts you big doofus. Of course I know that you don't want to hurt me. Ever. It's ok. I love you so much.'

'I love you, too. You're my lovely, sweet, perfect darling. Love you, Buffy.'

'Spike you're so sweet. You're my sexy, caring, amazing man.'

A/N: I'm sorry for not posting in so long, I've just had trouble writing lately. It's been especially hard getting inspired after Daddy's Little Cannibal died. She was a really great writer. If you like reading Twilight fanfics check out some of her stories.


End file.
